charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Welcome Character ?????? I, too, have a photographic memory. Yay. Isn't it great to have everyone else depend on you to remember their stuff? Anyway, that is where my ??? comes from....I could have sworn I have seen Amy Acker (Fred from"Angel") on one episode of Charmed. Not Amy Adams, that was season 2 or 3 Prue and her being unlucky or something.... I remeber seeing Amy Acker on an episode after Phoebe satrted working at the Paper, and Paige being around......But no mention of her here....Am I going senile????15:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Sarak77 15:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it is great. She was never on Charmed. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 15:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I got some handy stuff from you.. :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Add it if you like it :) :Ohh, If I could hug you I would. You are amazing. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 19:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Returning..again :) Consider myself returned. Still editing over my Nokia. But neverless, I'm back. :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk :That good. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Template Wotcher! Can't you make the Template:Admin a little more sophisticated? It appears like a window from Windows '98. You could try like making it a little more attractive. Furthermore, the bullets either overlap or are overlapped by the picture which has that annoying little "Picture Details" icon beneath it. I'm not being too fussy but it just appears off. Thought you'd like to get an opinion on how you can improve it. ChЯisHдlliwell 11:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you are on the new wikia look, then it looks fine. I cannot change it. Not without ruining everything. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Numb-o-phobia :S What the hell is problem with this numbers? :O I can't properly read any page without being confused. [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 11:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : What numbers? --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wherever is a page with Heading 2 there's a number left to it. :S [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 15:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Not with me, direct me to an exact page. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Problem solved. Auto-number heading was on :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk : Okay then. You forgot to sign your post. Please re-sign it! --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 12:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Strange, I did sign it. I don't know why is this even not showing. But nevermind, now I will :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 12:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay thats good. I really like your Signature. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 12:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well thank you :) PS: My talk --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 12:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Could you possibly add something about the votes for The Spider Demon and Zira in the community corner? Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 15:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Gifsoup.com Basically you copy the url, go to gifsoup.com, and set the time for the gif. Annasean51 20:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature Do you like it now? :))) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah hope you don't mind, but i put red instead of that browny colour. Thanks. And dont tell anyone about the thing I told you :D. --Main Admin & Manager / Khan White Talk 13:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Believe me, I didn't even know it was brown xD actually, it was firebrick. hehe. I won't tell anyone, don't worry 'Khanio' :D [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *Laughing*, that was my nickname *shhh*. --Main Admin & Manager / Khan White Talk 13:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It's quite obvious, no? x) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Whatever XD. Thanks again for the signature: --Main Admin and Manager / Khan Talk 13:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and on your user page, just don't get your first words bolded, then you don't have the 'upper' line. [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. --Main Admin and Manager / Khan Talk 13:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oooh, and just to know i misspelled ; I wrote 1198 instead of 1998 for talk :O [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 19:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: That alright, I fixed it :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Spell Pages How come the images and infoboxes on the spell pages can't be changed? When SonOfHalliwell alters the spell pages, he creates infoboxes that cant be changed for some reason. Some of the information regarding certain spells needs to be modified but it can't be done. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thats because the spells are on different articles compared to the infobox. When you are editing there should be something in two odd shaped brackets like this {{. Copy that and paste it into the search bar. Then you will be on a template page. There you can edit the infobox and it will automatically change on the actual article. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC)